1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tandems and, more specifically, to a quick mounting arrangement for tandem, which enables two bicycles to be quickly and detachably connected together to form a tandem.
2. Description of the Related Art Riding bicycles is a favorite sport. A variety of bicycles and tandems are commercially available for recreational activities. A regular tandem has two or more seats for multiple riders. However, because regular tandems are not detachable, they occupy excessive storage space. It is inconvenient to deliver a tandem from place to place, or to keep a tandem at home. Due to these drawbacks, few people would buy a tandem.